


Couch

by loveisgravity



Series: Smut [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, sex on a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity
Summary: Things happen on the couch.





	Couch

“Why does everyone think they need to protect me all the time?” Waverly finally voiced the concern that was needling her for the past several days. “Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, you... Even Jeremy, and we’re almost the same size.” 

Waverly and Nicole were sitting together on the couch at the homestead. A movie was playing in the background, but Nicole quickly noticed the way Waverly pulled at the hem of her shirtsleeve and knew something else was occupying her girlfriend’s formidable mind. She sat still on the couch next to Waverly, waiting for the conversation to start. Nicole knew that pushing in too soon would most likely backfire. Waverly was on her own schedule, and when she was ready to talk, it wouldn’t matter what else was going on, the conversation would find its way out of her. 

“What’s that, baby?” Nicole asked, more for clarification. Nicole was always focused on her when they were together, and frankly, often when they weren’t, so she heard her. She just wanted to avoid any obvious potholes.

“Everyone feels like they have to protect me. Do I seem so weak that I need protection?” Waverly spoke softly, not looking at Nicole. She continued to stare at the television instead, her brow furrowed.

Nicole stretched out, then brought her feet up over Waverly’s lap to lie down across the couch. She held her hands out to Waverly. “Come here, baby.”

“See. You’re doing it right now.” Waverly looked at Nicole firmly.

“Are you saying you don’t want to lie down with me?” Nicole gave her a soft smile, not wanting to challenge her, just invite her. She continued to hold out her arms.

“No.” Said Waverly with a small pout, then she shifted to lie down in between Nicole and the back of the couch. Partially hidden in the warm bubble of Nicole’s ridiculously long body and the high back of the couch, Waverly rested her hands on Nicole’s stomach and tucked her head under the chin resting on the couch arm.

Nicole turned slightly to grab the remote and turn off the TV, then brought her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and ran her fingers through the baby fine hair on her head.

“Tell me what’s going on.” Nicole said, soothingly.

“Why do you feel like you need to protect me? And don’t deny it, it’s so obvious.” Waverly clutched the soft fabric of Nicole’s t-shirt. “Do you really think I’m that weak?”

“Um. Have you seen your arms lately?” Nicole chuckled. “Nobody could think you’re weak, Waverly.”

“You know what I mean.” Waverly pushed at Nicole’s stomach. 

Nicole pulled Waverly in for a long hug and kissed the top of her head as she considered her words.

“I don’t think you are weak, baby. Far from it. And I know you can take care of yourself, I mean, you were the one to protect me from Widow Mercedes.” Nicole paused again and kissed Waverly’s forehead. “But you’re different.”

“What do you mean, I’m different?” It was an honest question, not an accusation.

“Baby.” Nicole glanced down at Waverly. She was staring down at her chest. “I’m not sure how best to explain it, but you’re special. We’re fighting for you.”

“I don’t understand.” Waverly huffed out.

“You hold this light, this hope. No one else here has that. I think it’s what draws us all together. I know this sounds hokey, but everyone describes you as a ray of sunshine, and they’re totally right.”

Waverly smiled and buried her face into Nicole’s breasts, hiding her blush.

“If something happened to you, it would kill the happiness for all of us.” Nicole continued.

“Now that is pretty hokey.” Waverly laughed into Nicole, as she felt Nicole’s hand travel down her back to rest on her hip.

“I can’t speak for anyone else, but I know I’m in this fight to win it for you. I bet the others feel the same way.”

“Even Dolls?” Waverly questioned.

“Especially him. You’re the normal one here, the reason this town’s worth fighting for, otherwise he would have just let BBD turn it into a crater.”

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hip and smiled at her when she looked up.

“Are you ok being our reason to keep fighting? It’s a big responsibility.” Nicole’s smile broadened into a wide grin.

“Ok, so maybe I’m your Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Waverly smirked, and Nicole laughed out.

“Don’t forget, you’re our light, too. And right now I’d like to turn you on.” Nicole’s eyes flashed.

“Sorry, that’s too hokey. I’m calling a foul on the play...” Waverly started, as Nicole shifted down to kiss the side of her neck. “Hey, I said there was a foul on the play.” She lightly smacked Nicole’s shoulder.

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” Nicole spoke against her neck, lifting herself up so that Waverly could shift under her.

“No. Just don’t think that line is gonna get me going. I think that was the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard.” Waverly laughed.

“Too bad it’s working.” Nicole ran a hand down Waverly’s thigh, hitching it up over her hip.

“No it isn’t.” Waverly shook her head, but leaving plenty of room for Nicole to kiss up to her jaw. 

Nicole gently pressed her pelvis down between Waverly’s legs. “It’s not working?” Nicole’s lips rested just below Waverly’s ear. “Maybe I need to try harder.” And then she rolled her hips forward.

Waverly brought her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, pressing the soft chest firmly into her. 

“Is this ok?” Nicole asked, and she felt the quick nod against her neck.

“Yes.”

Nicole couldn’t help her smile. This was her ray of sunshine, her reason to fight and keep fighting. She would never apologize for protecting Waverly, it was in her blood. It was too important to risk, but she could help her understand why it felt compulsory to protect her.

“May I show you why I protect you?” Nicole asked, running her lips over the chin line and to Waverly’s lips.

“Yes.” Waverly spoke before kissing Nicole. 

Nicole paused her hand, in order to fully appreciate the kiss, then brought it up to Waverly’s cheek.

“I love you. And I’ll show you why I feel the overwhelming need to protect you.” She slowly ran her hand down Waverly’s body until it rested on the waistband of Waverly’s pants. 

“Sex?” Waverly asked. “You’re fighting for sex?”

“No.” Nicole continued to kiss her. “Just wait.” She flipped open the top button and slowly pulled down the zipper.

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as she felt the long, slender fingers slip under her pants and panties. The space was tight, but there was enough access once Waverly slid up a bit to give Nicole more room.

Nicole lost her breath, feeling how wet Waverly was for her. She let her fingers explore Waverly’s folds, the slick moisture covering her, and her eyes fell closed as she heard Waverly’s soft moan. Touching Waverly was almost too much, like touching the sun, causing the most exquisite ache.

“God, Waverly.” Nicole moaned out.

“It’s all for you.” 

Waverly’s words only increased the mountain growing in her chest, Nicole didn’t understand how she could be worthy of this.

Nicole found Waverly’s clitoris, slick and swollen, and began gently circling with her finger. 

Waverly’s breathing became heavy with the steady rhythm. Her grip on Nicole’s shoulder grew tighter and tighter. 

“Baby,” Nicole said, pressing her forehead to Waverly’s. “You are my light. I am like a moth to your flame. I can’t stop circling.”

Waverly let out a low whimper and Nicole felt her brows tense together. Nicole kept her pace slow and steady, pushing back the clit hood with every pass, so that she could feel the entire bud of her clit. 

“You are my home.” Nicole rolled her forehead back and forth on Waverly’s. “My future.” Her forearm started to burn with the effort, but Nicole didn’t slow her pace.

Waverly’s hand jumped from her shoulder to clutch at Nicole’s slowly pumping arm. 

“Baby.” Waverly’s word dripped with weight. 

“I’ve got you.” 

“Oh God!” Waverly released, as her back arched up suddenly. Her whole body stretched, feet clawing, fingers clasping at Nicole. Waverly’s mouth opened in a soundless cry until she collapsed into a shuddering mess. 

Nicole found Waverly’s mouth again, kissed her as the quakes pushed their way through her body, and held her.

“This is why I’m protecting you.” Nicole smiled softly, pulling back to kiss the tip of Waverly’s nose.

Waverly’s hazy eyes looked up at her so innocently, so hesitantly.

“Love.”


End file.
